ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Face Paint'nimal Gang
is a American animated series created by , and . It was produced by Cartoon Network Studios and aired on Cartoon Network from June 18, 2004 until August 31, 2007 with a prequel TV movie airing on 2008 and a theatrical film adaption slated for June 14, 2019. A one-hour special is announced for HBO Max. The pilot was first aired on 2001 on Disney Channel; however, it was proven to be a failure for Disney Channel. The series' theme song is sung by Anneliese van der Pol. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV for some thematic material, mild crude humor and mild fantasy violence. Synopsis The adventures of the gang of Face Paint animals led by a Bonga is chronicled. Characters Main *'/Luck/' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a Bonga who is adventurous and the main protagonist. *'Spots' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a Dogibat who is Luck's best friend. *'Fifi' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a Famboo who is selfish at times and the grumpy one, although has a big heart. It is shown that she and Luck have a love interest in each other. *'Gizmo' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - a Firewall who is the smartest. *'Champ '(voiced by John DiMaggio) - a Wango who is the strongest, but also the stupidest. *'Rusty '(voiced by Billy West) - a Grumpibat who is the scaredy one. *'Kerygan' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a Face Paint who is the only human being of the gang. She debuts in the second season. She prefers almond milk over any milk. she is hinted to be bi-sexual. Supporting *'Muddy '(voiced by Joe Alaskey) - a Bonga who is Luck's younger brother. *'Mickey and Minka' (also voiced by Joe Alaskey and by Jennifer Hale, respectively) - Bongas who are Luck's parents who are adventurous like him. They also run a smoothie shop. *'Collin' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - a Dogibat who is Spots' older brother. *'Halie' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a face paint cat. *'Alexis' (also voiced by Tara Strong) - a Face Paint who is very friendly and extremely hyperactive. She debuts in the second season. She appears to be a wanna-be cheerleader. *'Anna Tear' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a friendly Tear who is very caring of Luck. *'Abigail Tear' (also voiced by Grey DeLisle) - a Tear who is Anna's twin sister and like Anna, she cares for Luck. She truly despises Rufus, and is very sensitive. As a result, she cries easily when she is insulted or get hit by something hard; however, she does not cry when she messes minor things up or spills ice cream. *'The Mutant-Rex' (also voiced by Joe Alaskey) - a mutant-messed up tyrannasarus rex who is scary and hideous on the outside, but has a very warm heart on the inside. *'Jonathon' (voiced by TBD) - a Skizard who TBD. *'Jake' (voiced by TBD) - a Gudagale who TBD. *'Jade/The Peacock Queen' (voiced by Candi Milo) - a Face Paint who, despite being a Face Paint, is very royal to the Face Paint peacocks. **'Pi' (voiced by Dan Green) - a peacock who is Jade's servant, being very loyal to her. *'Nathaniel' (voiced by TBD) - a stubborn and short-tempered, but kind-hearted Face Paint who is Kerygan's older brother, which Kerygan usually annoys him when it comes to visits. He appears in three episodes. Antagonists *'Rufus' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a Wango who wants to humiliate the Face Paint'nimal Gang. *'Pack and Mangus' (voiced by TBD and TBD, respectively) - two evil Bongas who TBD. *'Mr. Snake Head' (also voiced by Joe Alaskey) - a Hiyai who TBD. *'Ratty' (voiced by TBD) - a rat who likes to bully the Tears. *'Tucky' (voiced by (reserved for GreenGrass) - a haunted doll which Fifi found. * Guest Stars Allies *'Anneliese' (voiced by ) - a Face Paint singer who TBD. Antagonists Production Episodes Main article: List of episodes Television Movie A prequel TV movie, titled : How It All Began, was released on May TBDth, 2008. Possible revival On the same day as the special is announced, Lynne Naylor expressed interest in reviving the series for HBO Max if the special proves to be a hit. Crossovers The first crossover episode was with The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy titled in Endsville. This episode is in the second season and lasted for a hour and is considered a special. The series received a second crossover episode, this time with The Life and Times of Juniper Lee titled Juniper Lee meets The Face Paint'nimal Gang. This time, it is a 22 minute episode and is part of Juniper Lee's second season. It also received the third and final crossover, this time with The Arachnid Friends titled and... The Arachnid Friends?, being part of the third season. One hour special Main article: The Face Paint'nimal Gang Forever On September 23rd, 2019, Cartoon Network announced via Facebook and Twitter that The Face Paint'nimal Gang will be getting a one-hour special, slated to air on HBO Max. Video game Main Article: The Face Paint'nimal Gang's Video Game Adventure Reception Critical response Complete series The show received critical acclaim, but its first season received mixed reviews. Fans considered it one of the most successful classic CN shows and a fan-favorite, alongside with The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd 'n Eddy, Dexter's Laboratory and Samurai Jack. As the show progressed, the reviews become slightly better. Season 1 The first season received mixed reviews from critics, but positive reviews from audiences. However, currently, the reviews are better. Remainder of the series The remaining seasons had received critical acclaim. Film adaption Main article: : The Movie On March 2013, Cartoon Network Studios expressed interest in making a film adaption. However, a year later, a film adaption was announced. CN Studios announced that this will be set after the series finale, which had a cliffhanger and was confirmed to have a sub-plot about Kerygan trying to discover her past. This film was released on June 14th, 2019, being a moderate box-office success, but almost barely recouped with the budget. Theme song Legacy The Cryptids had an episode which is a parody of The Face Paint'nimal Gang called The Face Mark'inimal Gang. Planned comic series Main article: In April 2015, Cartoon Network announced the launch of a comic book series to continue the series. Later, it was announced that IDW Publishing will handle the comics. Gallery Luck.png|Luck the Bonga Abigail Tear.png|Abigail Tear (no, her legs are not very short) Anna Tear.png|Anna Tear. Fifi.png|Fifi. Spots.png|Spots. Gizmo (Firewall).png|Gizmo. Rusty (Grumpibat).png|Rusty. Kerygan.png|Kerygan. Champ (TFPG).png|Champ. Tropes Main article: /Tropes. Trivia *The series debuted four days after the CN City era debuted. *This series is not a spin-off to the The Face Paint Gang series by despite the name related to the title. *The pilot was released on 2001 in an attempt to have Disney Channel greenlight the series. The series was a failure for Disney Channel, but was successful for Cartoon Network, so it was greenlit in 2002. *This is one of the few Cartoon Network series to not feature a main antagonist. *This is one of the few Cartoon Network cartoons to feature Hanna-Barbera sound effects. *Alexis is inspired by Maddie from the Foxtoons franchise. *'VARIANT:' **Cartoon Network Studios: The custom animation is The Face Paint'nimal Gang running across. joins too in Season 2 or nah?, Green decides *While being stupid, Naylor confirmed that Champ is smarter than Billy and Ed combined, as he is able to do math and knows how to spell alphabets and numbers. *The show is one of the few Cartoon Network shows where none of its characters make an appearance on the OK K.O. crossover episode, Crossover Nexus. It is unknown why they didn't appear. **However, in Thank You For Watching The Show, along with Sunny Bridges from Class of 3000, Zak Saturday from The Secret Saturdays, and Randall P. McDuff from the failed 2004 Cartoon Network pilot, Party Wagon, Champ was briefly seen being attacked by Strike in Cartoon Network City. *This is the first Cartoon Network show to have its creator sadly pass away. *Despite being made by Reccardi and Naylor, the series had a different style. *Kerygan and Jade are one of the prettiest Cartoon Network girls of all time. Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2004 Category:2007 Category:Traditional animated Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:The Face Paint'nimal Gang Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas